


Whumptober 2020 - Mayans MC

by childofbarisi



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofbarisi/pseuds/childofbarisi
Summary: First time at WhumptoberMayans MCMainly OC stories
Relationships: Angel Reyes x OC, Angel Reyes x original character, Angel Reyes x original female character





	Whumptober 2020 - Mayans MC

**_From Ezekiel_ **  
**_Val, get to the clubhouse. It’s not good. Angel’s hurt, bad_ **

At first, Valeria didn’t think it was that bad of an issue, until she got 3 more texts: one from Coco, one from Gilly and then another from Bishop. When the president of the club got in contact with her, Val knew it was serious.

Dropping Sebastian off with her best friend, Val rushed to the clubhouse to see what’s wrong. Angel was a troublemaker so she wasn’t surprised if he got into a fight and got a few bruises or cuts but nothing serious enough to be called to the clubhouse.

Parking her car in the yard by the scatter of bikes, Val rushed into the clubhouse to see the table moved around and the guys gathered around someone on the floor. Val pushed through the group of large men to get to Angel.

He was pale as Ez was beside him applying pressure to a wound on his abdomen. Ez and Angel were both covered in blood, the floor of the clubhouse having a large puddle.

“What the hell happened?!” Valeria looked around the guys as she grabbed Angel’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Angel doesn’t know how to keep his mouth shut and got himself in a bad situation. Got stabbed pretty bad. A friend is coming and should be here any minute to patch him up.” Bishop spoke and he watched Angel. He groaned some in pain and tears slowly filled Val’s eyes.

“Why not take him to a fucking hospital?!” Valeria shouted as she pushed a few strands of Angel’s hair from his eyes.

“It’s…. it's alright, mi vida… I’ll be fine…” Angel’s voice was quiet. She could hear the pain as the clubhouse door opened and in rushed the doctor that Bishop had called. Valeria refused to leave Angel’s side, but was pulled away by Coco.

“No! No no no!” Valeria shouted as she tried to pull from Coco’s grip, to get back to Angel. She just wanted to be with him, be by his side. To make sure he was okay…


End file.
